jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Anything You Can Do (I Can Do Better)
Anything You Can Do is a song from the muscial Annie Get Your Gun. Lyrics Anything you can do, I can do better I can do anything Better than you. No, you can't. Yes, I can. No, you can't. Yes, I can. No, you can't. Yes, I can, Yes, I can! Anything you can be I can be greater. Sooner or later, I'm greater than you. No, you're not. Yes, I am. No, you're not. Yes, I am. No, you're NOT!. Yes, I am. Yes, I am! I can shoot a partridge With a single cartridge. I can get a sparrow With a bow and arrow. I can live on bread and cheese. And only on that? Yes. So can a rat! Any note you can reach I can go higher. I can sing anything Higher than you. No, you can't. (High) Yes, I can. (Higher) No, you can't. (Higher) Yes, I can. (Higher) No, you can't. (Higher) Yes, I can. (Higher) No, you can't. (Higher) Yes, I can. (Higher) No, you can't. (Higher) Yes, I CAN! (Highest) Anything you can buy I can buy cheaper. I can buy anything Cheaper than you. Fifty cents? Forty cents! Thirty cents? Twenty cents! No, you can't! Yes, I can, Yes, I can! Anything you can say I can say softer. I can say anything Softer than you. No, you can't. (Softly) Yes, I can. (Softer) No, you can't. (Softer) Yes, I can. (Softer) No, you can't. (Softer) Yes, I can. (Softer) YES, I CAN! (Full volume) I can drink my liquor Faster than a flicker. I can drink it quicker And get even sicker! I can open any safe. Without bein' caught? Sure. That's what I thought-- you crook! Any note you can hold I can hold longer. I can hold any note Longer than you. No, you can't. Yes, I can No, you can't. Yes, I can No, you can't. Yes, I can Yes, I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I No, you C-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-N'T-- CA-A-A-A-N! (Cough, cough!) Yes, you ca-a-a-an! Anything you can wear I can wear better. In what you wear I'd look better than you. In my coat? In your vest! In my shoes? In your hat! No, you can't! Yes, I can Yes, I CAN! Anything you say I can say faster. I can say anything Faster than you. No, you can't. (Fast) Yes, I can. (Faster) No, you can't. (Faster) Yes, I can. (Faster) Noyoucan't. (Faster) YesIcan! (Fastest) I can jump a hurdle. I can wear a girdle. I can knit a sweater. I can fill it better! I can do most anything! Can you bake a pie? No. Neither can I. Anything you can sing I can sing sweeter. I can sing anything Sweeter than you. No, you can't. (Sweetly) Yes, I can. (Sweeter) No, you can't. (Sweeter) Yes, I can. (Sweeter) No, you can't. (Sweeter) Yes, I can. (Sweeter) No, you can't, can't, can't (sweeter) Yes, I can, can, can (Sugary) Yes, I can! No, you can't! Trivia *Tammy and DJ like to sing this song together just for fun. Category:Songs Category:Non-Disney Songs